Best Detention Ever
by Halawen
Summary: Clare is stuck in Saturday detention with Owen, Dallas, Tori, Marisol and Bianca. She's preparing for a terrible day but it might be a great one after all. Maybe even the best detention ever. A/U Clianca fluff/smut one shot rated M.


**This is a short fluff/smut Clianca shot I hope you all enjoy but first;**

**Legal: I do not own nor am I associated with DeGrassi.**

**Stuff to know before reading:**

***Takes place the day after Clare's birthday party.**

***Eli and Clare got back together in Come as You Are but Drew and Bianca did not.**

***it's all told in Clare's pov**

***This story is A/U and the rest will be explained in the one shot so enjoy!**

**Best Detention Ever**

I couldn't believe I was here on a Saturday! Not that I didn't like school but I was here for detention, my second one ever and this time it wasn't for skipping class with Eli. This time it was for drinking on school property with Dallas of all people and he was going to be here too. Worst part was I saw him when he wrecked my birthday party last night, Eli had walked out and sent me a huge e-mail about how if I couldn't be honest with him then we couldn't be together. I hadn't replied to the e-mail, I didn't really want to, I didn't want to tell him about Asher and inside I knew getting back with Eli had been a mistake, it was safe to be with him and I knew it. So I was going to let him break up with me, be mad at me and complain to Adam, poor Adam he always gets stuck in our messes. Maybe if we're not a couple Eli and I can learn to be friends again.

I walked to the school and found Simpson waiting at the door to check us off; he was giving me a greatly disappointed look for the fact that I had earned a detention.

"Miss Edwards, please join the others in the cafeteria," Simpson tells me checking my name off.

Walking back to the caf I see that I won't be alone with Dallas, not that I know or really like anyone else here. Joining me and Dallas in detention was Marisol and Tori, I didn't really know either girl but they were very similar and I didn't really like either of them. Owen was here which was rather shocking actually, it wouldn't have been last year but I thought he'd turned around and he hadn't been a bully all year, as far as I knew anyway. Also with me in Saturday purgatory was Bianca and of everyone I probably knew her the best and only because we spent a three hour car ride and hour and a half hike last summer getting up to the cabin. Both of us still pining for our exes, what a mistake we both made, she never did get back with Drew but I'm sure she was better off. I had gotten back together with Jake, in secret, and it ended in disaster! Bianca well she'd been with Drew for about five minutes before finding out he had drunkenly slept with Katie, then he dropped out of school and even Adam barely saw him now. According to Adam Drew was "dating around" and working a lot. Bianca had so far remained single but that was probably good.

"St. Clare got detention, I might die of shock!" Bianca teases when I walk in the room.

"Whoa what's Goody-Two-Shoes in for?" Marisol mocks and I glower at her while I sit as far from everyone as I can get.

"Drinking on school property, with me," Dallas says half gloating and half angry then he picks up a ketchup bottle and hurls at me, I start to duck but Owen leaps up and hits it in the direction of Marisol and it splashes all over her! The rest of us break out laughing and I smile at Owen for his fast reflexes and he grins back at me.

"Alright this is not The Breakfast Club, no essays no dancing, you will be split up if necessary and myself or Mr. Perino will be checking frequently. Some of you are very familiar with detention for others this is your first time. To keep you occupied for the next eight hours I have a projects for you," Simpson tells us and Mr. Perino comes in wheeling a dolly stacked with boxes. "These envelopes need to be stuffed and sealed; we'll be back in an hour to check on you, Marisol what happened to you?"

"Dallas and Owen were playing hockey with the ketchup bottle and it sprayed all over me," Marisol complains.

"We weren't it just exploded," Owen argues.

"Clare what happened?" Simpson asks me.

"Marisol was showing off and it exploded," I reply not wanting Owen to get in trouble for saving me from the ketchup.

"Marisol lying will earn you another detention now go clean up and the rest of you start stuffing and sealing envelopes," Simpson says as he and Perino put a bunch of boxes on one table.

Marisol huffs off toward the washroom, the rest of us sit down at the table and start stuffing the folded letters into the pre-addressed and stamped envelopes. Thankfully the envelopes are self-sealing so we don't have to lick them. Owen grabs a trashcan and puts it near him and Dallas; he puts another by me and Bianca so we can drop the strips we peel from the envelope seals in there. Marisol of course takes forever to come from the washroom and then sits far away from Tori.

"So why are you two in here?" Dallas asks Tori and Marisol.

"Fighting," Marisol replies glaring at Tori.

"We got in a fight in the hall, St. Clare was drinking on school property with Dallas of all people and I guess Dallas is in for drinking too," Tori is saying and I interrupt.

"And trashing the garden," I comment and Dallas glares at me.

"Is that why you wrote the article?" Bianca questions.

"Hey I had nothing to do with trashing the garden or wrecking your party last night," Owen speaks up.

"And I didn't include your name in the article but what are you doing in here?" I query to Owen.

"Perino stuck me in here for not agreeing with his opinion, it's bogus he just didn't like that I had a valid point. I've changed and I swear he still has it out for me, no biggie it's not like I've never done detention before," Owen shrugs.

"So why are you in here Bianca?" Tori asks.

"I skipped a few classes," she replies.

"And now we're spending our Saturday stuffing envelopes," I remark.

"Hey neither of us would be here if you hadn't written your stupid article," Dallas spits at me.

"And you shouldn't have trashed the garden and my party, offered me beer when I was clearly upset and kissed me after what I told you. I never should have taken your offer but you should never have done any of that," I shoot back.

"What did you tell him?" Tori questions, geez she's nosy.

"Nothing," I reply shaking my head as I'm not about to tell everyone here about Asher.

"She told me…" Dallas begins and I glare at him.

"If you say one more word I swear I'll make sure you can't talk again," I warn him.

"Dude leave her alone," Owen says and I smile at him again.

"She was having trouble with Eli," Dallas says, at least he didn't tell them.

"That's all? Sheesh your sensitive Clare," Tori rolls her eyes at me but I don't care.

"How do my brother, Maya and Zig even stand to be around you?" Owen says with an annoyed huff and rolling his eyes and I giggle.

Simpson and Perino come back in and we all go quiet and start working again. Dallas and Owen seem to start competing for who can stuff more envelopes and Bianca and I have a rhythm going, the only ones dragging along are Tori and Marisol. It isn't long before we're done and we have the boxes stacked.

"Alright done, bored now," Owen says leaning back and putting his feet on the table.

"Truth or dare anyone?" Marisol says.

"Isn't that a little juvenile for us?" I respond with a roll of my eyes.

"Scared to play Clare?" Dallas chides.

"I'd rather not lower myself to your level," I reply.

"Come on play it'll be fine, it's not like these guys could ever think of anything good," Bianca comments.

"Fine I'll play but no dangerous dares," I stipulate.

"I'll go first," Tori says a little too eagerly and I roll my eyes, "Owen truth or dare?"

"Truth," Owen replies.

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?" Tori asks.

"Throwing Adam into the door, always regretted that more than any other stupid crap I've done. My turn Clare truth or dare?" Owen queries.

"Truth," I reply crossing my arms.

"What did you tell Dallas when he had you tipsy?"

"I'm not telling everyone here it's personal," I counter.

"Whisper it to me then," Owen responds. I sigh and lean over the table to whisper in his ear. Owen hits his fist on the table when he finds out, "Fucking bastard you want me to kill him?"

"Thanks but no I have another plan," I tell him with an appreciative smile. Bianca, Tori and Marisol are looking at me wondering what we're talking about and Dallas is looking ever so slightly ashamed. "Guess it's my turn, Bianca?"

"Truth," she says.

"Why do you live with your aunt?" I question because frankly I've always been curious.

"Because my parents suck, my turn now, Dallas truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replies with a smirk.

"I dare you to kiss…" Bianca says looking between me, Tori and Marisol.

"I'll kiss you," he grins and Bianca shivers.

"I dare you to kiss Tori," Bianca says.

"Uh gross I change my mind truth," he comments making a face at the thought of kissing Tori.

"How'd you like your kiss with Clare?"

"Fine until she slapped me, now then Clare truth or dare?" Dallas asks with a slightly evil grin.

"Dare," I reply because I really don't want Dallas asking me anything personal.

"I dare you to kiss Bianca," Dallas says and my eyes widen as I look at him like he's insane.

"Sweet," Owen smiles looking at us expectantly. I haven't moved since Dallas made the dare but Bianca leans over turns my head and her lips touch down on mine.

I gasp just slightly, I'm stunned and frozen, my gasping breath has caught in my throat. Bianca's lips are soft and slightly sweet, far different than any guy I've kissed. Shocked as I am I find that I like it, a soft tingling shock goes through me as her lips linger on mine and when her lips are taken off mine seem empty. I release the breath I was holding and straighten up trying not to show how much I enjoyed it.

"That was hot," Owen comments with a big carnal smile.

"It's your turn Clare," Bianca says and I look at her.

"Right umm Dallas…" I'm saying when I hear Simpson and Perino coming back and I go quiet.

"You finished faster than I thought, you get an hour for lunch," Simpson tells us.

He and Perino stack the boxes on the dolly again and wheel it out. Then they come back with their lunches and eat with us. Tori is on one side of the caf and Marisol on the other. Mr. Simpson and Mr. Perino eat at the front of the caf and as much as I dislike Dallas I choose to sit at the back with him, Owen and Bianca. Of course I sit next to Bianca, as far from the guys as I can get.

"That kiss was pretty hot want to do it again?" Dallas says taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Dallas you are such a pig, if you corrupt Adam I will kill you," Bianca tells him.

"Me too," I nod.

"So since the guys know what happened when you drank with Dallas?" Bianca questions after a couple of minutes.

"My co-op boss kissed me and then tried to assault me in his car and when I went to his boss found out he'd already gone to her. He told her I came onto him and was making his working environment uncomfortable and I got fired," I inform Bianca.

"What a prick, I say we kill him," Bianca says.

"I already offered remember," Owen points out.

We eat slowly and finish lunch with Perino and Simpson watching us slowly. After cleaning up our lunch mess Perino and Simpson talk at the front of the room and keep looking at us.

"We're going to split you up for some more jobs around the school," Simpson informs us.

"Tori and Marisol you'll come with me to the laundry room in the basement. The sports teams have lots of dirty laundry that needs washing," Perino tells them.

"Gross!" Tori and Marisol complain together.

"Owen and Dallas you'll accompany me to the office for some filing where I will supervise you," Mr. Simpson tells them and they both roll their eyes. "Clare and Bianca I trust that you can be without supervision. You'll go to the music room and polish the brass instruments. Everything you need is in there," Simpson informs us.

Bianca puts her arm around my shoulders and we walk to the music room. I find the polish and a couple of rags; we sit down on a couple of chairs and start polishing.

"So what's going on with you and Eli?" Bianca asks.

"Pretty sure we're done," I tell her.

"Pretty sure?"

"Well ever since Asher's kiss I've been avoiding Eli and I didn't want to tell him. So after Dallas and the other hockey creeps, minus Owen of course, trashed my party and Eli found out Dallas and I kissed Eli sent me this long e-mail. It was all about how he had to be able to trust me and I was keeping things from him. I haven't replied; I got back with Eli because he was safe and I just wanted to feel that new relationship feeling again. And I did at first, it was better than Jake but it was wrong and I think we should only be friends, if we can remember how to do that."

"Yeah I know that feeling, watching Drew with Katie made me angry and jealous and I wanted to be with him again. Finding out he'd drunkenly slept with Katie and didn't even remember made me realize why I deserve better. Drew is a good friend but that's all I ever want to be with him again," Bianca informs me.

"I think I need to stay away from guys for a while, it never goes well," I comment.

"I completely agree," Bianca says with a coy smile, turns to me setting the trumpet she was polishing in her lap. Then she places her fingers under my chin and tilts my head before abducting my lips.

I relax into the kiss, releasing a breath against Bianca's lips and dropping the cornet I was polishing to the floor. Bianca runs her fingers into my hair, scratches her nails against the back of my head lightly and wraps one of my curls around her finger as my eyes close. Her soft velvety tongue slips between her lips and draws a line across my top lip and my lips open for her. Her tongue probes into my mouth; it wraps around mine and caresses it softly. I feel my body jolt and tingle, her other hand rests on my hip and I want her to be closer, to feel her. I reach out; my skin begins to feel almost electrified when I get close to hers. A breath hitches in my throat as she starts trailing her fingers down my neck. They trace my clavicle and my pulse quickens with nervous excitement. Her finger starts drawing a line down from the middle of my collarbone down my chest filling my stomach with butterflies. She stops there, just sort of tracing around my skin with her fingers as we kiss. It's more tender and sweet than any kiss I've ever had with a boy and instead of wanting to pull away I want to kiss her more and do more but not here.

"We should finish polishing," I comment reluctantly pulling out of the kiss.

"Yeah probably, so how long do you think it will take to polish everything?" Bianca asks.

"I'll bet we can get it done in less than an hour," I reply picking up the cornet from the floor. "If we don't kiss again anyway," I add with a soft giggle.

"Yeah imagine Simpson or Perino's face if they came in and saw us kissing," Bianca remarks with a laugh.

"I think Simpson would die of a heart attack but Perino might like it," I comment and we both laugh.

We finish in less than an hour and since Simpson isn't back yet we're alone. Bianca walks to the teacher's desk hopping onto it and calling me over with a crook of her finger. I don't even hesitate, I saunter over with a playful smile on my lips, this is so unlike me I don't flirt like this or dive in like this. Bianca opens her legs and pulls me between them, she smiles at me and looks over my body then before I realize she's done it she has my shirt off and her lips are upon my neck. My body shivers with delight and anticipation, my eyes closing and I grip the back of her neck. She starts to reach for my bra and my eyes shoot open again.

"Bianca someone could see us," I whisper.

"You're sexy when you're shy," Bianca grins and I bite my lip as I blush. She kisses me quickly hopping off the desk and goes to the door closing the blinds and making sure it's locked. "Better?" She asks returning to me and I nod. "Good," she grins kneeling in front of me and opening my jeans, she tugs them down and takes off my shoes. "Get on the desk," she tells me and I hop on the desk.

If Eli were doing this I would have stopped him already but I want Bianca to do it, I'm excited for it and I don't even know what she has in mind yet. Bianca takes off my jeans and drops them to the floor and then takes off my bra. She grins when my breasts become exposed, it's such a carnal grin she sort of looks like an evil pixie. Her hands cup my breasts and I lean back on the desk on my hands as she massages them softly. A small and gentle moan escapes from my lips when she encases one of my nipples in her mouth. Her tongue pushes the nipple in and then she sucks it back out and I suck in a breath. Bianca's soft, warm, nimble tongue licks around the areola and then she picks her had up to kiss me again.

Her hand slips under my panties, her nails combing through my pubic hair and gliding to my clit. She presses down and my body lurches a bit forcing a moan from me into the kiss. Getting her hand down a little bit farther she urges my legs apart and slips the tip of her finger into me. My stomach muscles tighten, my hips jerking away from her touch and then to it. Her finger goes farther in and her palm is on my clit rubbing softly. I begin to moan in this endless chain and pull out of the kiss. Bianca leans down to my other breasts, teasing that nipple like she did the other. After a few minutes she pulls her hands out and I start shaking.

"I'm not done yet don't worry but these panties have to go," she says taking a pair of scissors from the desk she tugs at my panties and cuts straight down the middle! Then she rips them the rest of the way until my pussy is exposed for her.

"Bianca!" I gasp but it excites me.

"They needed to come off," she shrugs spreading my legs farther apart and wriggling two fingers in.

I jerk and writhe, moaning and gasping these shuddering breaths as her fingers work into my hole. I try to grip onto the desk and knock things over as I move. While she plays me with her fingers she assails my breasts with her and rubs my clit with her other hand. I can feel the build in me, an aching tickling intensifying sensation that becomes almost painful and desperate. I begin to feel like I might die if I don't release soon. I bite my lip to control my volume because my moans are getting louder and louder. Then I erupt, quivering and quaking, covering my own mouth so I don't scream out like I want to. Bianca slows down before removing her fingers all together. I remain shaking on the desk a few minutes and am vaguely aware of Bianca licking her fingers.

"That was fun and you taste like strawberry pancakes and syrup," Bianca grins as I catch my breath. "You had better get dressed again Simpson could come back any minute," she says handing me back my clothes.

"You sort of destroyed my panties," I point out as I get off the desk and they fall to the floor.

"You can survive in jeans and no panties for an hour and half until you get home to change. Besides it's kind of hot," she grins and gives me a gentle kiss.

"Fine but what do I do with them right now?" I inquire as I get the rest of my clothes on. Bianca takes them and puts them in the trash bin. "Someone will find them there," I point out.

"Oh fine," she says stuffing them in her pocket.

When I'm totally dressed again she opens the blinds and unlocks the door. We start putting the instruments back when the door opens and Simpson looks at us.

"Back to the cafeteria girls your time is almost up. Good job with the instruments I hope you learned your lesson," Simpson tells us.

"We did Sir, a great one," Bianca grins and I have to stifle a laugh.

We start walking back to the caf and I'm walking slow and kind of funny because it's not very comfortable to walk in jeans and no panties. When we make it back to the caf Owen gives me an odd look when he sees how I walk in. Simpson tells Dallas he'll see him next Saturday and that he hopes to never see the rest of us in detention again. He then tells us to gather our stuff and we can go home. I get my coat and purse and start walking for the door, Simpson follows us to the front door.

"I have a date with Mo and hopefully I'm never trapped in a room with all of you again," Marisol comments walking off and pressing the button to unlock her car.

"Yeah I'm off to meet Zig later losers," Tori says as she runs over to her father's car.

"I don't know what they're talking about that was the best detention ever right Clare?" Bianca smirks putting her arm around my shoulders. I just bit my lip and blush. "Hey Owen can I get a lift? My car crapped out this morning," Bianca says.

"Yeah sure you need a ride Clare?" Owen questions just as Audra pulls up to pick up Dallas.

"Uh yeah if you don't mind," I reply and he shakes his head. We go to Owen's SUV, I get in back and Bianca takes the passenger seat. She buckles up and then turns to look at me.

"Did you want these back Strawberry?" She asks taking my cut and ripped panties from her pocket and dangling by her finger to me in the backseat.

"Are those…" Owen begins as he looks at the pink cloth on Bianca's finger. I grab them quickly and stuff them in my purse. "What in the hell were you two doing in the music room?" He demands but with a lustful grin as I'm sure he's trying to picture in his head what we were doing.

Bianca looks back at me licking her lips with salacious smile, "Like I said best detention ever."

**Hope you all enjoyed this smutty fluff. For those of you that read Christlove88's story "What Happens Next?" it will be up a little later than normal this week but she'll have it up on Saturday still.**


End file.
